King of Hearts
by ILYPROMISE
Summary: Every year Twilight Town has a contest, this year Seifer decides to participate in an unusual way.


Even though I have known her for years, sometimes even I have trouble deciphering Fuu's cryptic way of speech. Though apparently she has no problem seeing into every aspect of my feelings simply by looking at me. Today is Valentines day, and valentines day in Twilight Town, is a bit more eccentric then a normal Valentines. Every year the town hosts the King of Hearts competition in which every girl makes a little paper heart necklace and hands it to a boy of their choosing. The only catch is that they are only allowed to say one word when giving up said heart. In previous years I never really thought anything of the competition, Setzer always won anyway. But this year, I wanted to do something different for Valentines Day. It's taken me a bit to finally come to terms with my feelings toward a certain blonde, but I think I'm finally ready to do something about it.

Now I just had to figure out what I was going to do, which is where Fuu comes in. Even though she may not seem like it, she's actual almost as bad as Olette when it come to her love of romance. It's probably why her and Rai still go so strong. Plus she just has a knack for nothing things so she was the perfect choice for helping me. It wasn't going to be an easy task, seeing as how I've pretty much done nothing but torture the object of my affection since, well, ever really. I'm not sure why I was so cruel, but I felt it was the only real way to get his attention. So we had become rivals, and at first I thought that was what I wanted, but it wasn't. I hated being cruel to him, so I took It out on myself which then in turn took it out on him just so that I could see him again. I'm sick and twisted, but what else was I supposed to do? Go up to the guy and tell him, 'hey there, I'm totally gay for you, wanna fuck?' Unless I'm mistaken, things don't usual work like that.

I ran a frustrated hand through my hair as I started to realize how hopeless this might actually be. I didn't even know if he was gay or not. I like to think that I see him staring when I pin him in fights or struggle matches, but that's probably just my imagination. I made my way into the sandlot where I had asked Fuu to meet me. Her usual plain expression seemed to be laced with the air of amusement. I glared at her. How was it that she knew me so well? I was surprised to see a red paper heart still dangling neatly from her neck, I would've assumed she'd given it to Rai by now. Before I even had the chance to say hello, she had slipped the red heart from off her neck, shoved it in my hands and simply said "Hayner" before turning around and walking off.

So yeah, you probably understand why I'm confused. I turned the heart over in my hands for what must have been the hundredth time before letting out a sigh. I still had no idea what I was going to do, and what Fuu had given me the heart for. I decided that staying here wasn't going to get me anywhere so I got up from my seat at the sandlot and started towards market street. Maybe it was stupid and cliché, but I wanted to buy him chocolate. Chocolate it a stupid heart shaped container that said something absolutely sickeningly sweet on the front. I inwardly slapped myself for being such a sap, but I was tired of hiding behind violence and cowardice. I hated the fact my stomach twisted in anticipation. I, Seifer Almasy, do not get nervous.

I looked at the read heart shaped chocolate box and smiled a bit. There was no way in hell I could ever give this to him, there was just no way. I stared at the heart placed around my neck and for a moment debated what my one word would be if gave it to him. That's when it hit me. Hayner. I could just say his name. I never called him that, instead resorting to silly nicknames and insults. There was a reason behind that though, because every time I said his name, there was so much emotion put into it. I don't know why, but I just couldn't help the way his name just slid so nicely off my tongue. Saying chickenwuss or lamer was a lot less personal and made it easier to hide behind a persona of hatred.

It would almost be harder to give him the paper heart then the box of chocolates. I don't think I'd ever called him by his name, not even when we were younger. My gaze wandered over to the alleyway where him and his gang normally hung out. The usual spot as they fondly referred to it. His 'usual spot' was the sandlot, he'd been hanging there for years, he didn't belong over in 'lamer land'. God, am I really that unoriginal? I let out a sigh and took out my phone. I didn't have the guts to go over to their hangout, so I figured I'd text him to meet me at the station plaza. He'd probably take it as an invitation to fight. A lot of times I'd do that to help blow off some steam, either if it was me that needed it or him. My thumb hesitated over the send button, stomach twisting again. I shoved the feeling aside and let my stubbornness take a hold forcing my thumb to press send.

I was almost glad for the steep climb up to the station. It gave me something to think about other then what may or may not happen after this. I swallowed hard as the clock tower drew closer. Maybe I should ask him to go up to the top with me, that way I could always through myself off if need be… Okay I wouldn't be that drastic, but still. I sat on the safety ledge and looked down at the town, trains where busy about the tracks today with all the people traveling to see love ones. I smirked; Valentines Day makes you do crazy stuff it seems.

I heard footsteps approaching and I quickly stood up to meet whoever was coming. I swallowed hard as I saw Hayner arms crossed and glaring my way.

"What do you want Seifer, it's fucking Valentine's Day, I don't want to fight you." His body language did not match his words. He almost naturally lowered himself into a fighting stance. I frowned; maybe this really wasn't going to work out.

"Yeah, I know what fucking day it is lamer-" I stopped myself trying to start again with less venom in my voice. "… I, was actually hoping to talk to you about something." I wasn't sure what to say, and I knew he could sense the hesitancy in my voice. I fixed the beanie on my head before peaking up to see his quizzical expression. I casually slipped the heart from off of my neck and stepped closer to him. He tensed a bit but stood his ground, sometimes I swear he's even more stubborn then I am.

"Hayner…" I loved saying his name. Everything about it was amazing, he was amazing. My voice was quiet when I said it, I was trying to capture as much intensity in that single word as I could. He froze, eye growing wide. His mouth flapped opened slightly as he fought for words. I stepped closer still and before he could move, slipped the paper heart around his neck. I couldn't help but let my fingers linger slightly longer then necessary where the touched his skin. I stepped back and fought the urge to run away. I needed to make sure he understood.

"What?" He asked, finally able to form actual words again. I wasn't sure how to answer that question and the churning of my stomach only grew worse by ever second of awkward silence. I couldn't meet his eyes, in fact I could really look at him at all.

"Seifer, I don't understand, what the hell is this?" I could feel his eyes search me for answers. I swallowed again, deciding to throw everything out into the wind today.

"I- I like you Hayner, and not just in a friendship sort of way."

"Then what kind of way are we talking here?" he was confused and I could tell he was getting frustrated about not knowing what was going on. I stepped towards him again, finally meeting his Hershey colored eyes. I felt him tense up when I cupped his face with my hand, letting my thumb rub against his cheek. His eyebrows knit together and I could tell he was confused. I couldn't believe what I was doing, but he wasn't running away, and neither was I.

"Hayner." I said again, I felt him shiver against my hand, a slight flush brightening his cheeks.

"Don't say it like that, Seifer what are you doing? I thought you hated me." Hayner looked away from me and half heartedly trying to remove my hand from his face. I chuckled, smirking.

"I thought so too, but I don't think that's what it is. I'm tired of being an asshole to you Hayner. I don't want to be so stupid anymore." I closed the last little bit of remaining space between us. His breathing quickened and he met my eyes again.

"I never thought this would actually happen."

"Neither did I." With that I finally did something I've wanted to do for what might even be years. I kissed him. The feel of his lips against mine couldn't compare to anything I've ever felt before. I wanted more of him, I wouldn't let him go after this. He would be mine whether he liked it or not. It was even more amazing after he got over the shock and pushed back against me.

I released his lips rather reluctantly and smiled rather idiotically. I reached into my coat and pulled out the silly heart shaped box of chocolates.

"Your mine, Valentine." I said mirroring the phrase printed on the box. Hayner lifted an eyebrow but ended up with a rather large grin as well.

"Huh. Who knew? Seifer Almasy, a Romantic." He chuckled before reaching up to meet my lips again.

Maybe I should have pay more mind to the King of Hearts after all. I think I'm going to like valentines day a lot more now.


End file.
